Little Lion Notes
by Joker'sMayhem
Summary: More Meganna! These stopped being cute and heartwarming long ago...


Megan never understood math. She hated it. No matter how hard she tried, she would never get it right. And that was where she was right now; math class. The teacher was droning on about some sort of equation and Megan had spaced out long ago, figuring she would have to stay after class again anyway. She stared out the window deep in dream land, chewing on the tip of her pencil when something bounced off the top of her head and landed on her desk. Megan set her pencil down and picked up the small piece of paper folded neatly into a triangle. She looked from side to side to see if anyone had noticed and opened it carefully. A note was written in neat and curly pink ink

"_You're making me wish I was that pencil"_

Megan's cheeks flushed a slight pink tinge, and glanced over her shoulder to the pretty blonde girl who sat directly behind her. Dianna had a large smirk on her face as she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in a greeting. Her other hand was clutching a pink pen with a fluffy ball on the end.

Megan turned back around, smiling to herself, and flipped the paper over to write her response on the back.

"**Jealous of a _pencil_? That's a little low, Di"**

Making sure no one was watching, Megan tossed the note quickly over her shoulder. A few seconds later, a new piece of folded paper was flung over her head and onto her desk.

"_I can't help it, with you twirling that pen in your mouth~" _

Megan gasped reading the rest of the sentence and immediately shoved the small piece of paper into her pocket. Her cheeks flamed and she tore a corner off her worksheet, quickly scribbled some words and threw it back. She heard a soft grunt from the paper hitting Dianna in the forehead.

"**Don't write things like that!"**

Dianna almost instantly responded, hurling an even larger note over Megan's shoulder, and an evil grin was plastered on her face.

"_Oh don't act so innocent Megan. Remember last weekend? Tsk, you naughty girl. Who knew you were so loud~"_

Megan's throat caught making her choke and her cheeks turned an unnamable shade of red. She crinkled the paper up in her hand and shoved it into her pocket along with the other note. No way in hell that note would ever see the light of day again.

Dianna giggled from behind her, and Megan turned to glare at her. Trying to seem intimidating didn't really work with her flaming red cheeks. She threw a small note to her, and quickly turned back around.

"**STOP THAT"**

Dianna let out a loud laugh that caught the teacher's attention.

"Is there something funny about Algebra, Miss Agron?" Dianna's eyes widened and she tucked a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear innocently.

"Nothing at all, ma'am"

"Then I would appreciate it if you would pay attention" The teacher drawled, then her focus was back to the white board. Another note flew onto Megan's desk.

"_You know you love it" _She rolled her eyes, her blush now fading away and wrote a scribbly response, chucking it over her shoulder.

"**Yeah right." **

"_You didn't seem to be complaining last night, sweetie." _

Megan squeaked in shock, resulting in Dianna to let out a hearty laugh. The teacher slammed her dry erase marker down and turned to both of the girls.

"What is going **on **back there?"

"Nothing, ma'am" Dianna smiled sweetly.

"Honestly, Miss Agron? You think I didn't notice you and Miss Smith passing notes?"

Megan's face flushed for the millionth time that day and she hid her face beneath her hair.

"I don't-" The teacher cut off Dianna.

"I don't want to hear it. Miss Agron, would you and Miss Smith please go into the hall? I will come back for you two when I see fit."

"B-but, I didn't-" The teacher put her hand up to stop Megan from continuing.

"Now." Megan pouted, and got up from her seat, followed by Dianna.

Once outside, Dianna pushed Megan into the wall of the hallway.

"Now it's just the two of us" Dianna purred

"Come on, Dianna" Megan whispered "We're at school..." She said, trying to push herself away from Dianna's arms.

Dianna only smirked, enjoying how shy her girlfriend was being.

"Oh, that has never stopped us before..." Dianna grinned, brushing Megan's cheek with her fingertips

"You embarrassed me." Megan retorted.

"I'm sorry..." She got really close to Megan's ear, pushing herself even closer to her. "But I can make it up to you" She pulled back and a very seductive smirk spread across her face.

"How?" As if waiting for that question, Dianna's mouth pressed against hers; gentle but slightly demanding. Megan left out a muffled giggle.

"_Oh. _I suppose that could make up for it..._" _Dianna grinned and laced Megan's fingers with hers, leading her to their secret spot behind the bleachers in the Gym.

When the teacher had come out to let the two girls back into the classroom, all she found was an empty hallway.


End file.
